This specification generally relates to information presentation.
Users of the Internet, search engines, and mapping utilities can use such tools to perform research and to locate maps. Some search engines use Internet Protocol (IP) information to produce a coarse estimate of user location (e.g., at the city or county level). The coarse estimate can be used by search engines as a factor when delivering information to users.